In current grinding machines, associated industrialists commonly provide a dust sucking structure on the grinding machines. The dust sucking structure sucks dust generated during a process of grinding a material under grinding, as disclosed in TW 439616, CN 1748939, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,802,766, 7,722,438, JP5760892, JP5696488, JP5682410, JP2014217920, JP2014124752, JP2014039975, JP2012210691, EP2479001, EP3028811 and EP2611573 patents.
However, in the above implementation method, dust may be inappropriately accumulated on a grinding disc and a transmission member of a power assembly. As a result, friction is constantly produced between the transmission member and dust to cause a temperature rise in the transmission member, which disfavors long-term implementation.
Further, a grinding environment of the grinding machine is not limited to only dry grinding but also includes wet grinding. If wet grinding is performed using conventional technologies of the above patents, moisture or water, which is not easy to clean, may be drawn by the dust and enter the grinding machine. If the grinding machine is disassembled to allow moisture or water to evaporate each time the grinding machine is used after grinding, more grinding machines need to be purchased in order to use the grinding machines in turn, leading to increased costs. Further, disassembling the grinding machines also causes a waste in working hours. In addition, industries today are gradually evolving into implementation conducted by robots, and working hours of the robots may be reduced if grinding machines installed on the robots need to be disassembled from the robots in the long run.